


To Fall Down At Your Door

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Baker Dean Winchester, Biker Sam, Biting, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Little Shit, Confident Castiel, Drunk Sam, Drunkenness, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Food, Hand Feeding, Homeless Sam, Homelessness, Insecure Dean, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Pie, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Raised Apart, Rape Roleplay, Seductive Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Switch Castiel, Switch Sam, Switch Sam Winchester, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeur Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Dean is Cas's submissive and he wouldn't have it any other way. He's never been conventional by any stretch of the word, so why follow along with the way Alphas are expected to behave? Their dynamic works for them. Screw anyone who says an Omega should never dominate an Alpha.When a homeless Alpha enters Dean's Artisan Bakery it bothers him more than he cares to admit. Cas insists Dean wouldn't hurt anyone unless he didn't have a choice. Alphas don't usually mate because it tends to lead to injury or death. So, the attraction he's feeling doesn't matter. Self-preservation does and despite Cas believing it wouldn't end badly Dean doesn't wanna take the chance. Some lines aren't meant to be crossed.That's what he keeps telling himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> I've been toying with this damn fic since December. I have five chapters written so far. My guess is I'm halfway through, but who the hell knows, honestly. Certainly not me. Everything is plotted out but the ending. That, my dears, is still up in the air. 
> 
> My hope is that posting it now will inspire me to finish the rest. I'm the kind of writer that gets very excited and motivated by feedback, so please, if you like this and want me to continue will you let me now?

“What?”

Castiel smirks. “Is there something you need, Dean?”

“I’m good.”

He bends over a table, cleaning off crumbs. This bakery is his baby and he wants the whole thing to be immaculate. Light filters through the wide window and he hums Black Sabbath as he moves to the next seat.

“Liar.”

Castiel presses up against him from behind, mouthing at the nape of his neck, a hand falling to his waist and ass. “Are you going to give it up for me, Alpha? Right here in the bakery?”

“Are you high? We’ll get caught.” He rolls his eyes when Cas doesn’t move away, not taking his eyes off of his task. He’s into this, but he’s not about to give in _that_ easily. Anticipation is half the fun, right?  

“We’re allowed to have sex wherever we please, it’s not against the law,” Castiel says as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Dean's pants.

They’ve been together nearly eight years, but Dean’s still not over this, how _right_ Cas feels.

“God. You’re fucking insatiable, you know that? Greedy Omega.” Dean gives in and rolls his hips slightly. “Fine. Fuck me… but do it in the kitchen, yeah?”

“No. Right here or not at all,” Castiel says, keeping his tone playful.

“Oh, you better not do that to me,” Dean warns, but there’s no heat in his words. He worries his lips through his teeth, staring out the window. “Alright, do it here. But if we attract an audience, and there’s no way we won’t, you’re gonna have to spoil me later.”

“You have my word. If there’s trouble I’ll do whatever you wish.”

“Good. Now hurry up and fuck me, dammit.”

“That’s no way to speak to your Omega.”

“Quit bein’ an asshole,” Dean whines in frustration.

“Hmm.” Castiel tugs on the special zipper on the back of Dean’s jeans, the one that gives him easy access to his hole whenever he wants. These are the types of jeans an _Omega_ is supposed to wear. Not Dean. “Such a mouthy Alpha.”

The Omega inhales Dean’s scent deeply, groaning when his fingers easily slip inside Dean’s hole and he fingers him fast and brutal - they’d already fucked earlier that morning, so there’s no need for much prep.

“It’s ‘cause you’re not givin’ me what I want.”

Neither of them fit into the traditional roles for Alphas and Omegas and it works for Dean. He’s never been conventional by any stretch of the word, so why follow along with the way Alphas are expected to behave?

He’s damn lucky he found Cas, an Omega that has absolutely no problem dominating a submissive Alpha.

Castiel slams into him, making Dean gasp with the force of it. He’s got a huge cock for an Omega.

“About time, _fuck_. C’mon, you can do better than that. M’not gonna break,” Dean pants, meeting Cas's thrusts.

Cas seems to get it, what Dean needs. Sometimes he needs it as rough and painful as the Omega is willing to give it to him. The Omega lets out a familiar growl and lets loose, making Dean scream as the table rocks, threatening to break with each thrust.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, fuckin’ takin’ too long,” Dean pants, turning to look at Cas over his shoulder.

“Shh. I should gag you.”

“Asshole.”

“You already called me that,” Cas points out, aiming for Dean’s prostate the next time he slams into him.

Dean cries Cas's name as he comes all over the table he’d just finished cleaning.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t see him, but Sam sees them.

An Omega and an Alpha fucking right in front of the goddamn window.

_That’s one way to attract customers._

Sam shouldn’t be anywhere near Dean’s Artisan Bakery. He’s more of a salad guy, but even from a distance the scent of homemade pastries had invaded his nostrils and it became impossible to think of anything else.

Which is why he’s now awkwardly standing mere feet away, being a fucking pervert.

Sam should head back to his BMW Slash 5. His motorcycle is a much better place to wait, but his legs won’t let him move.

Plus, if they didn’t want to get caught they would have been more discreet, right? He inches toward the front door, pulse speeding up. And with that Sam takes a deep breath and pushes the front door open.

“Oh! Fuck!”

He can smell it - Alpha come and Omega slick. It’s permeating the air to the point that he can taste it on his tongue.

Sam holds back a shudder and quirks a brow. “Came for a pastry, but I guess now’s a bad time, huh?”

His eyes find the Omega with the messy dark hair and intense blue eyes, still buried deep in his Alpha’s ass and  -

Sam _wants._

Goddamn does he want a hell of a lot of things in this moment. He’s never seen an Omega dominate an Alpha before and _holy fuck_ he could watch this all day.

“That would be appreciated,” the Omega says. “Fifteen to twenty minutes should be sufficient.”

“Uh…” Sam’s eyes dart down to the Alpha, who’s squirming and not really meeting his eyes. “Alright. I’ll be back soon.”

“We’re looking forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You seem rattled.”

Cas caresses his lovers back before pulling out of him. He takes a moment to admire Dean’s sloppy hole before zipping up his pants and giving him space.

“We just got caught by an _Alpha,_ why wouldn’t I be?”

Their dynamic isn’t against the law, but it _is_ frowned upon. There are still plenty of Alphas that treat their Omegas as little more than slaves and not nearly enough that allow Omegas to roam free and choose the life they want to live for themselves.

“He wasn’t aggressive. He made no move to harm either of us.”

“He barely even _looked_ at me. It was like I wasn’t even _here._ ”

“Hmm. So you wanted him to look at you?”

“Well no -”

“Dean, I’m not upset.”  

“It’s not like that,” Dean’s quick to say, shifting on his feet, eyes flitting about, unable to focus on Cas.

“Really? Are you sure?” Cas asks, voice a low rasp.

“Yes, I’m fuckin’ sure! Please, for the love of god, Cas. Drop it. I don’t wanna talk about this shit.”

Dean winces after the words are out of his mouth because his Omega doesn’t deserve this. He reaches out to stroke his lover's cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m just -”

“Scared,” Cas supplies, leaning in for a kiss. “I know.”

Dean kisses him back eagerly before grimacing. “Let’s clean shit up before that Alpha gets back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s prepared for awkwardness and it’s exactly what he gets when he returns - from the Alpha anyway. Not that Sam’s doing much better.

“U-uh. So. What do you want?”

“Could smell your pies from well over a block away, so I was thinking one of those… Dean? I take it your name’s Dean? Unless…”

Sam’s eyes dart over to the Omega before settling on the Alpha again. Neither of them is wearing name tags.

_Maybe they fell off during their rough fucking..._

“That’s me,” the Alpha says with a nod. He sticks his chin out over where the Omega is sitting, which just happens to be way too close to Sam - like he belongs there.

“I’m Castiel,” the dark haired Omega says. “But my friends call me Cas. Would you like to be my friend?”

_Oh fuck._

He can’t do this. He really, really can’t do this. He should leave - staying longer could very well end in him slamming the Omega against a wall and fucking him stupid.

“I don’t even know you, Castiel,” Sam rasps, heat flooding his belly.

“Hello! Earth to whoever-the-fuck-you-are! Could you take your eyes off _my_ Omega for two seconds?” Dean asks, hands on his hips. “What kind of pie do you want?”

“Sorry.” Sam winces and focuses on the Alpha again. “Strawberry Rhubarb if you have it?”

“Dean,” Cas says softly. “He wasn’t going to try anything.”

The Alpha stiffens, a muscle jerking in his jaw, but then he nods. “Sorry I got short with you, dude. This is just…”

“Awkward?” Sam offers. “Yeah. I can just pay for my pie and leave if you want. I don’t wanna cause any trouble.”

“No. Have a seat,” Castiel demands, patting the chair next to him.  

Sam’s eyes flick between them, silently asking Dean for his permission.  

“Yeah, dude. Sit down and stay awhile. You’re gonna wanna inhale it sooner rather than later.”

Sam cautiously sits down next to the Omega, doing his best to keep some distance between them.

“You never said what _your_ name was,” Cas points out, looking far too pleased with himself.

“Sam,” he says, keeping his voice as neutral as he can manage. He doesn’t want this Omega thinking he’s affecting him. “My name’s Sam.”

“We’ve never seen you around here before. Are you new to the area?” Cas asks in a way that says he already knows the answer.

Christ, his _voice._ It’s making it hard to breathe. The Omega has the kind of voice that makes you feel downright fucked with.

“Just passing through,” Sam says with a shrug.

“Heading home?”

“Nah.” Sam shakes his head, offering a little smile. “I travel. Permanently.” 

Cas and Dean exchange a look. “You’re homeless?”

“I wouldn't call it that. Vagabond sounds much nicer. Or a nomad. Wanderer. Take your pick. But I'm not _homeless.”_

“How do you feed yourself?” Dean asks.

It’s so fucking nosy and normally Sam would call a person out on it, tell them to kindly back off.

He doesn’t.

“I’ve got enough money to get by on food and keep my motorcycle running, it’s no problem. Work under the table jobs that finish up quick. Usually house and yard work.”

“Will you be sticking around Portland for the night?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, but… sure. Yeah.”

“Do you need a place to stay?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Sam raises a brow, nerves forgotten. “Not happening. No one in their right mind accepts an invitation like that. Not even an Alpha.”

“No. We don’t think you’re stupid.” Dean huffs a sigh and brings Sam’s pie over.

Sam moans when he gets a look at it, dipping his finger in the whipped cream on top and pops it into his mouth.

“Although your manners need some work,” Cas says, staring at Sam intently.

Sam’s pulse flutters in his throat and he averts his gaze, picking up his fork and shoves a bite of pie into his mouth. “Oh fuck this is good. Worth the empty calories.”

“Oh no. You’re one of _those_ people?” Dean asks, sitting down on the other side of his mate.

“If you mean a person that eats nutritious meals whenever I can manage it, then yes. I’m one of _those_ people,” Sam retorts, licking at his fingers before taking another precious bite of pie.

“I like him, he’s almost as mouthy as you are,” Cas says, pulling Dean even closer to him, continuing to watch the Alpha eat.

He stays with Dean and Cas far longer than necessary, long after his pie is finished. He watches the steady flow of customers and the easy way Dean handles them. Dean seems right in his element. He’s _thriving._

When they tell him it’s closing time it’s a fucking chore to drag himself out of the cozy bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that I'm writing a fic where the focus is on sex and feelings. There will be *some* plot type things happening eventually, but yeah. If you're here hoping for 100k of slow burn or a shit ton of plot you're not gonna get it. 
> 
> This chapter contains Destiel and Sastiel. Also known as the one that has Dean angst and Cas being a tempting little shit. 
> 
> Happy birthday to my wonderful friend Duck! Hopefully I'll be able to write something special for you asap but just in case I can't please know I love you very much.

Dean’s ass is in the air, presenting to Castiel like an Omega in heat might. It’s why there is a toy inside of Dean, not just his mate’s lovely cock. It’s why Cas inflates the toy, simulating a knot when Cas comes.

Dean whines, pressing further into the movement.

“Settle,” Cas demands, gripping Dean’s hip with his free hand. “Be still and trust me to give you what you need.”

“Y-yes, Cas.” His breath stutters out and he nods.

Castiel pulls out of Dean and attacks his skin, leaving marks along his spine and shoulders. It soothes the anxiety that’s been eating at him all night.

“We need to talk,” Cas says.

“Seriously? Right now?”

“Yes. It’s about Sam.”

He doesn’t even need to ask who Cas is talking about. There’s only one Sam. It’s the Sam that Dean has been trying _not_ to think about ever since he stepped into their lives mere hours ago.

_Fuck._

“I don’t want to,” he says, feeling like a child. “Get that thing out of me,” he adds, referring to the knotted toy that Castiel seems to have forgotten about.

Cas sighs and obeys, carefully pulling it out and throwing it on the floor.

“There’s an easy solution to this, Dean.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“And yet you want him,” Cas says softly. “Why don’t you let yourself have what you want?”

This isn’t the first time Dean has been attracted to someone other than Cas - but he’s never done anything about it. Has never wanted to, not really. Dean looks, but he won’t touch no matter how many times Castiel reminds him that he can. So you’d think Cas would take the damn hint and leave it be.

“Alphas who fuck each other run the risk of ending up injured or dead,” he says, annoyance clear in his tone. 

It’s mostly true.

Dean has met Alphas who could fight their biology. He has met Alphas who could fuck another Alpha without needing to fight for dominance and rip the other Alpha to shreds. He has even seen it end in true mates which is almost unheard of for a pair of Alphas.

But Dean isn't one for gambling. He’s settled down; he has Cas. And he isn't about to put his faith in a complete stranger - not like Castiel seems ready to do.

“There is no way in hell that you would harm anyone be they Alpha, Beta or Omega. Not unless you had to. If you were a dominant Alpha I wouldn't even suggest this - but you aren't. You and Sam aren't in danger. You can fuck without fear of harming or killing the other.”

Dean puts space between himself and his Omega. He's on the edge of the bed, dangerously close to falling off. 

“You aren’t listening to me! I don’t want him, Cas. _You_ want him. The open relationship thing is _all_ you. And I’ve never stopped you from exploring that. If you want this Alpha as a plaything, go for it.”

“The way I caught you looking at him says otherwise. You want him too. And I bet you'd submit to him _easily,"_ Cas purrs. 

Dean's lost for words - but only for a moment. 

“Why’s this matter so much to you, huh? Sam’s just a random nobody that’ll be gone before we know it. Do whatever you want with him, I really don’t give a shit. But don’t drag me into it, okay? I’m not interested.”

Dean gets up, grabs his pillow and pads out of the room before Cas can say anything else.

Cas doesn’t follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam searches for odd jobs and an elderly Omega ends up being his ticket to gaining a couple hundred dollars for doing various tasks around her house and yard for three days straight. When all is said and done he receives a free meal on top of the cash. He’s ready to call his time in Portland a win.

Except he’s craving a certain bossy, dark-haired Omega. He wants to talk to him, to touch him - but he’s taken. And the Alpha -

The Alpha has him all confused.

It’s not long before he finds himself near Dean’s bakery. He circles it more times than he cares to admit before parking his motorcycle and heading in.

“Hello, Sam.” Cas corners Sam the smell of clean skin and _Omega_ overwhelms him.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam says, taking a step back and ends up hitting the wall behind him. Christ, didn’t Castiel know anything about personal space?

“You should play with me.”

“Play with you?” Sam asks, quirking a brow. He hopes he looks calm and in control. He hopes he looks confident. Usually, he is confident, but Castiel has somehow gotten under his skin without even trying.

“Cards, Sam,” the Omega says, but the look in his eyes is downright devious. “Over at our table.”

“All right.”

Sam’s not really into cards.

He’s into Cas, though. _Very_ into him and it’s kind of disturbing. If he wasn't mated Sam would feel compelled to do nearly anything the Omega asked.

“You seem distracted,” Cas says with a smirk as they sit down, making no move to shuffle the deck of cards or suggest a game.

“I am,” he admits. “Where’s Dean?”

_Please be here, please be here, please be here…_

“We try not to have any leftovers, but sometimes it can’t be helped. Currently, he’s taking those leftovers to the homeless shelter for Beta’s down the street.”

Sam blinks in surprise. “Why not just sell it tomorrow at half price or something?”

“He likes starting each day fresh. Only wants to give his customers the best. Plus, there’s Beta’s going hungry. They need the food more than we need the extra cash.”

“That’s… really sweet,” Sam says, biting his lip as he stares at Cas. There’s not really anywhere else to look.

The Omega barks out a laugh and leans in too close. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Sam blurts, because this is too much. It’s been too long since he’s fucked into a sweet little body and he’s close to snapping.

“Do you want me to be?”

His answer should be no. 

“Yeah, but you’re with Dean and I’m not that kind of Alpha. I’m not gonna fuck with whatever you guys have.”

Castiel chuckles again. “You don’t need to worry about that, Sam.”

Something in his chest is flaring, burning him up.  

“It isn’t fucking funny,” he says, voice dropping low in a warning, a near growl.

Cas lifts his hands up in surrender. “He gave us permission to have fun. If you’d like to.”

“What? Why the hell would he do that?”

His cock is already thickening. He wants to shove it into Cas's tempting mouth and that desire only grows when the Omega’s tongue flicks out between his lips.

“I prefer open relationships. Dean knows it’s a part of who I am and it doesn’t bother him.”

Sam’s grips the table because if he doesn’t -

No. No can’t think about that.

“Christ.”

“Don’t you want to take me home, Sam? Bring me back to your motel room?”

Sam’s nostrils flare and he can feel himself growing closer to fucking breaking.

It doesn’t help that Cas doesn’t seem the least bit threatened by him.

“Yes. But I need to talk to your mate in person first. Need to see his face, make sure it’s really okay and he’s not gonna punch me in the face…”

“Is teasing okay until he gets back?” Cas reaches out and drags his fingertips over Sam’s wrist. “Can I get on your lap and feed you my pie?”

Sam doesn’t snatch his hand away.

“You’re obviously way too used to getting your way.”

“I am.” Cas's eyes darken and he leans in closer still. Waiting.

“Get on my lap then.” 

Castiel gives Sam a smug look before doing just that, quickly grabbing his slice of apple pie and straddles Sam’s lap.

“I’m in charge,” Cas murmurs then taps on his lips with the fork. “Open up.”

Sam’s never been bossed around and he’s not sure if he likes it or not.

Oh, who is he kidding? He’s _really_ into this.

“You’re really fucking demanding.”

But then he’s obeying the Omega, patiently waiting to be fed. When Castiel sticks the bite of apple pie in his mouth he bobs his head as he sucks the fork clean, letting out a low growl. He needs a fucking turn here, needs to wipe the smug look off Cas’s face.

It works.

“Oh fuck,” Cas breathes and okay, maybe this was a bad idea because now all he can smell is Omega slick.

_Careful._

“After the shit you’ve pulled, that’s nothing.”

“Unfortunately for you, Sam, I know how to raise the stakes and I don’t quit,” Cas says, rocking back and forth a few times on Sam’s lap before settling down again and offering him another bite of pie.

“Of course you don’t.”

Sam shivers due to Cas's breath on his skin, the words on his lips and the way his slim body feels against Sam’s.

It’s enough to drive any Alpha mad.

“Ask yourself now how far you’re willing to go, to tease me in return, because I won’t back down and you’re getting closer to ending up on your back - or perhaps your hands and knees." 

“Do it,” a familiar voice says.

Sam jerks in his seat and looks over his shoulder at Dean.

“Hey, uh. This isn’t -”

“Do it,” Dean repeats, eyes dark. “Have fun. But you better bring him back in one piece.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far and it's literally just Sastiel porn. If that's not your jam, I dunno. Skip it, maybe? 
> 
> Also: rape roleplay ahead! 
> 
> In real life, you'd want to sit down with a partner and discuss any potential squicks or triggers beforehand but this is fantasy and I have chosen not to go that route. It just didn't flow. I have not included a safeword (which you also need in this kind of situation) but just know that Cas is very in tune to Sam's needs and totally would have stopped if Sam wanted to. 
> 
> I feel like under-negotiated kink applies here. Thoughts? I've never used the tag before.

After tackling Dean to the floor and spending a good five minutes making out with him Cas lets Sam take him back to his room on Sam's BMW Slash 5. And, fuck, he probably wouldn't have offered if he knew how damn hot or at home the Omega would look on it on it. All he's missing is a leather jacket. There's no tension in Cas’s body when he wraps his arms around Sam; he's warm and relaxed - like he rides with Sam all the fucking time.

Once parked Sam takes Cas by the hand and leads him into his cramped motel room with ambiguous stains scattered across the carpet. God, he hopes Castiel won’t judge him. Unhygienic rooms are all he can afford.

Hell, he’s lucky he can afford a room at all.  

“So, would you like to spend an hour or two being polite or should I fuck into that cute little ass right now?”

“Um…”

“You didn’t think that I’d let you knot me just because I'm an Omega, did you?”

“Of course not! I wasn't thinking -”

“Seems to me like that’s exactly what you thought.”

There’s a ‘sorry’ on Sam’s tongue, but then he notices Cas is grinning and his muscles relax. “That was a dirty trick.”  

“I think I’d like to play another game. Have you ever tried roleplay, Sam?”

Castiel takes a step forward and Sam’s cock jumps.

“Yeah, but not with a complete stranger -”

“I’m not a stranger.”

“Uh, yeah, Cas. You kinda are.”

“And yet you let me into your _home_ ,” Castiel says, looking _hungry_. Then he waits and Sam knows it's an out. This is his chance to say 'no'. 

His pulse skyrockets, as if he's being hunted for real even though he knows he isn't.

_Do I wanna play?_

“Go away! Don’t come any closer,” Sam begs, falling into the role of _prey_ as best as he can. It's difficult when he's so much _bigger_ than Cas and the Alpha inside him wants to _knot_ and _mark_ and _own_ and _breed_.

Confusing emotions aside - he definitely wants to give this a shot.

“You poor unclaimed Omega,” Cas says sweetly, moving in close and shoves Sam onto the bed with a hell of a lot more strength than he ever expected him to have.

It’s hot enough that Sam fucking _gasps_ when he bounces on the bed, eyes wide. “Holy s-shit.”

He’s so fucking turned on he’s frozen in place, waiting for Castiel to react. _Wanting_ it. Wanting more. Omega? He’s never been treated like anything other than an Alpha and he’s a little disturbed by how into this he is.

“You should learn how to keep your door locked, especially at night little Omega. Now I’m going to make you mine.”

“P-please,” Sam whines, finally rolling off the bed so he can put it between himself and Cas. “I’ve never had a cock in my ass before.”

Now Cas’s eyes widen and he stops advancing on him. “Really?”

“Yes.” Sam rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

“Maybe this isn't a good idea. We can try -”

“No,” Sam says, voice hard as he looks up again. “I want you. Just because I’ve never let anyone else fuck my ass doesn’t mean I don’t want it. I’d never let it get this far if I didn’t.”

“Okay, Sam. Please let me know if you change your mind.”

Cas pulls off his shirt, exposing gorgeous ink - dark wings that span most of his back and arms.

It’s got the Alpha ogling a bit, but he doesn’t want to delay what’s going to happen any longer. He can ask about the tattoos later.

“My mate will be home any minute. You’ll get caught,” Sam says, trying to school his features as Castiel wiggles out of his pants and boxers.

“I doubt it, little Omega. Your scent is on _everything._ No one else.”

Fuck. His dick is _huge._

It must have made him whine because Cas smiles wickedly like he knows exactly what Sam’s problem is. He grips his length and gives it a stroke. “This is going inside you. Might as well stop crying and enjoy it.”

It takes all of Sam’s effort to keep playing the game, to not spread his legs then and there.

“Y-you d-don’t need to do this,” Sam says with as much fear as he can muster and lunges for his front door. He makes it obvious though, so Castiel is on him in seconds.

“Bad little bitch. Now I have to hurt you,” Castiel almost sings, pushing him down to his knees. “Suck my cock.”

The Omega’s cock is already fully hard, the tip of it rubbing against Sam’s cheek.

“O-oh fuck… if I, if I suck you off will you please let me go?”

“Perhaps. Depends on if you’re a good boy or not.”

“W-what do I gotta do to be good?”

“Don’t struggle. Make me come. Swallow it. If you can do all of that I’ll let you go.”

Sam’s drooling.

Hiding his desire is proving to be extremely difficult.

“I can do that.”

“Get to it, then,” Cas says, smacking his cock across Sam’s face before pressing the thick head of it against his lips.

“Y-yes, Alpha.”

Sam swallows Cas down eagerly without complaint, letting out a low moan when he takes him down to the base.

“You’re a liar. You’ve given up your slutty hole to anyone interested.” As Castiel speaks he rolls his hips in a dirty grind, making Sam’s whole fucking body ache for him.

“I’m not lying,” he gasps when Cas pulls out to give him a moment to breathe. “Not a slut.”

“Get your mouth back on my dick,” Castiel hisses, gripping Sam’s hair.

Sam moans and he can’t help it - he obeys.

For a couple minutes there’s mostly silence save for Cas’s grunts, the slick noises as he fucks in and out of Sam’s mouth brutally and Sam’s fight to breathe around the thick dick in his mouth and down his throat.

“Fuck, that’s good. Mm. I might have to keep you a little longer.” 

Sam makes himself wriggle so he can pull away from the delicious cock inside his mouth. “N-no! You said if I blew you, you’d let me go!”

“Oh, I’ll let you go. But I never specified when. Given the sounds you’ve been making I don’t think you’ll mind me trying out your ass.”

“Fuck you,” Sam spits, yanking away from Castiel and starts crawling on the floor.

“It's amusing to me that you think you can escape.”

Cas follows him, giving his ass a rough squeeze before tugging at his pants hard enough a button pops off.

“Shit!” Sam yelps and the surprise in his voice isn't fake.

“I'll buy you a new pair,” Cas promises and Sam would laugh if he wasn't so turned on and ready to come.  

He fights back half-heartedly as Castiel pulls his jeans down Sam's legs. Castiel spreads his cheeks in one easy movement once his pants are completely off.  

“Look at you,” Cas groans, his careful control slipping a bit.

“What?”

It’s suddenly making Sam feel really fucking vulnerable. He presses his face against the dirty floor, so his ass is even more on display even though everything in him is saying _run_ and _cover up_.

“Your hole is incredibly appealing in this position. In every position, I imagine,” Castiel rasps. “I want to _ruin_ you for anyone else, little Omega.”

“P-please…” Sam shivers, trying to look afraid and not impatient.

Castiel shifts and rubs wet fingers against his hole and Sam whines for real.

“Jesus. That’s your slick, isn't it?” he asks. “You're using your slick to prep me… holy fuck that is the hottest thing anyone’s ever done to me, are you fucking serious. C-cas, _please._ Gimme. Gimme a finger _now._ ”

The Alpha in him is _screaming_ to come out and play. It knows what's about to happen goes against what he is, it wants to use Alpha tone and demand submission.

Sam shoves it down.  _N_ _o_. He can be better than that. He _will_ be better.

“Yes, Sam.”

 _Finally,_ the Omega presses a slender finger inside of him and Sam growls, fucking back on the finger immediately, roleplay be damned. “ _More_.”

“I don’t know... You sound quite lovely at the moment -”

“Cas, if you don’t give me another finger, I’m flipping you on your back and taking _you_ for being so naughty,” he threatens and he’s pretty fucking close to following through with it.

“Oh, all right. If you insist.”

Castiel carefully works in another finger and Sam shakes his head.

“You’re being way too fucking gentle. Wanna be sore.”

“Oh! Okay, Sam.”

Castiel starts stretching him, letting out a pleased hum. “Your body is opening up so beautifully for me.”

The praise - he thinks that’s what this is, it’s such a foreign concept to Sam - has a lump forming in his throat that he has to work hard to swallow.

“I’m sure you say that to every Omega,” Sam says, keeping his tone as light as he can manage.

Castiel pauses and for one terrible moment, Sam thinks maybe he’s scared him off -

“It’s not often I get to play with anyone as eager or responsive as you, Sam. In fact, the only one that comes to mind is Dean.”

He’s close to asking Cas not to talk about Dean but he should be fucking _grateful_ the Alpha is willing to share. And, you know what, he is. But thinking about Dean right now, in this moment, is fucking _uncomfortable_. It’s _wrong,_ but not in the way he’d think it’d be wrong.

It’s like Dean is _missing._ Dean’s absent and Sam's feeling the loss. He doesn't  _like_ it. 

“Need you to make it hurt.”

“Sam… are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

He hasn’t been this sure of anything in years. He needs to remember this. It’s not that he doesn’t have any decent memories to hold on to, he has a few.

But this is a level he doesn’t see being reached again anytime soon.

Not long after that Castiel is coaxing his cock inside Sam and, _oh._

Oh, _yes._

Sam _loves_ it.

“F-fuck. Should have been taking dick up the ass years ago,” Sam pants, relishing the burn and stretch, the sweet pain.

“Too late. Mine’s the only one that’ll do anything for you now,” Castiel says and Sam simultaneously loves and hates the idea.

Then there's a sharp pain on the nape of Sam's neck. Teeth. Cas  _bit_ him. Cas did what that dark part of Sam has been itching to do this whole time. 

“You broke the skin,” Sam pants. It's not accusatory, not at all. Cas marking him is  _hot._

“Claimed you,” Cas whispers, hot tongue caressing the bite mark. “Now you belong to me.”  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, you guys. I could give you a laundry list of reasons but, quite frankly, if I got started I'd rant for far too long. So perhaps we should just move along and get to the sexy stuff. You with me? 
> 
> Thank you so, so much for the lovely comments so far! They really do keep me going. I'm sorry I didn't respond to a lot of the more recent ones, but I promise I read them and I'm gonna go back and respond to them now. 
> 
> This chapter is. Uh. Not as fun as chapter 3, in my opinion. But! We get Cas deliciously hungry for both boys and Dean being a poor, angsty bean, so. That's something?
> 
> Also, remember those switch!Cas and switch!Sam tags? You get a taste of it in this chapter.

“Uh, Cas? I thought you texted me because you’re done,” Dean chokes when his mate answers the door.

Dean steps inside the small motel room, doing his best not to look at Sam's naked torso. He focuses on a _completely_ naked Castiel instead.

Cas’s eyes are shining with amusement, the little shit. “You know from experience how thorough I can be. And that I wait until the last possible second before dressing. I despise clothes.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Why did you text me?”

“Because I missed you. I simply didn’t clarify that I’m not ready to leave yet.”

There’s no shame to be found in Cas's expression and it's easy to connect the dots and see what Castiel _really_ wants.

“It’s getting really fucking old repeating myself, Cas.”

“Maybe I could let it go if you didn’t seem so interested.”

“Uh… guys? I’m _right here_.”

Dean winces. “Sorry, Sam. My mate is a dick.”

“I dunno about that. He’s pretty fucking amazing from what I’ve seen.”

“Thanks,” Cas says, shooting Sam a wink.

Dean’s hands clench into fists, but he keeps his mouth shut as he tries to shove down the confusing emotions tying his stomach up in knots. It’s stupid, it’s so stupid. Dean might be unconventional, but this is where he draws the line. Even _he_ knows that self-preservation is important. He shouldn’t want to hear Sam say _he_ is amazing. He shouldn’t feel like he’s missing out on something awesome.

He needs to get a fucking grip and stop obsessing like a pathetic, angst-ridden teen.

“Cas, if you want me to stay you need to get some fucking clothes on.”

The smile on Cas's face drops off. “Okay, Dean. When I finish dressing we can leave if you’d like.”

Dean groans inwardly. He’s sure he’s making an impossibly huge mistake but the words tumble out of his mouth anyway. “Uh. Maybe we can stay a few minutes.”

Cas's lips twitch and - that fucker! He’s smiling again. Then his mate is turning around, bending over so his ass is high in the air and -

There’s come leaking out of Cas's hole.

“Seriously?” Dean yelps.

Castiel stays bent over. “I fucked Sam’s ass so many times it needed a break, but I wasn’t ready to stop playing. Decided to let him have a turn fucking _me_.”

Dean risks glancing at the other Alpha and feels slightly better when he sees the other man squirming. “Rethinking your comment about Cas yet?”

“No, I still don't think he's a dick. He might be a sadist though.”

Cas teasingly pulls on his clothes in a way that makes Dean wanna beg for him to keep them off. After some deliberation Dean hesitantly sits on the edge of the bed, praying Castiel doesn't try to talk Dean into taking the middle.

“There. Satisfied?” Cas asks once he's dressed.

“Yes,” Dean rasps even though the answer is definitely no.

Sam shoots Dean a look that reminds Dean of a puppy - or maybe a dairy cow. In either case, it's so fucking adorable he forgets for a brief moment that Sam's an _Alpha._ He forgets that sitting on Sam’s bed, even in an innocent fashion, is a bad idea. He forgets for a few seconds that Sam wants him to leave. Okay, no, he doesn’t forget _that_ \- but he wants to ignore it. 

“You don't look so good,” Sam says, voice hoarse.

_He’s probably a screamer._

“I'm fine,” Dean says.

He’s the opposite of fine.

Castiel plops onto Dean's lap. “Lay back,” he purrs, grinding against Dean's hard cock.

_Of course Cas noticed I’m horny. Goddammit._

Dean moans quietly, pulling Cas closer a few desperate seconds before he controls himself, eyes settling on Sam who’s _staring_ at them. Oh _god, why is he staring?_ “G-get off.” 

“But -”

“ _Now_.”

“Yes, Dean. Sorry.” Castiel sighs, rolling off Dean and looks at Sam expectantly.

_Are you, though?_

Sam walks near Dean and leans down, picking his shirt up off the floor. In this position Dean's able to see the nape of the Alpha’s neck and -

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean hisses, snapping his head around to stare at his mate. “You sleep with an Alpha _one_ night and bite him? Why?”  

“Should I step out for a few minutes?” Sam asks, straightening so he can pull the shirt over his head.

“Oh no,” Dean growls, still watching Cas. “You're not going anywhere.”

Sam makes no move to sit on the bed, saying nothing.

“I know I didn't ask you first,” Castiel begins, reaching out to caress Dean’s arm. “And that was wrong but if it helps at all it was just part of our roleplay -”

“Is this true, Sam? Did it mean _nothing_ to you?” Dean demands, pissed this happened without his permission.

_But it's kinda hot seeing this huge Alpha with Cas's mark, knowing he submitted to him…_

Stupid brain.

“It meant nothing,” Sam agreed softly. He shuffles awkwardly on his feet, averting his gaze. “He won't do it anymore.”

Dean snorts. “Sure, whatever.”

“So… would you rather we not have sex again?” Sam's frowning a bit and Dean can only guess it’s due to the situation. Because really, who _wouldn’t_ wanna fuck Cas? “I don’t know how long I’m staying in Portland -”

“Me and Cas are in an open relationship. I just wasn’t expecting my mate to bite an Alpha I assumed was only a one night stand. Go ahead and fuck as much as you want if you decide to stick around awhile.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s not good at anything other than one night stands. At least that was the case before he was bitten by Castiel.

Omegas have little to no rights in the eyes society so a bite from an Omega is strongly discouraged. That being said, it doesn’t equal claiming. Hell, not even Dean and Cas view the bite Cas had given Sam as a claiming mark and they were about as unconventional as you could get.

But Sam _feels_ connected. He’s drawn to Castiel, stuck in his orbit and caught up in his spell.

He needs to leave. But he can’t - it’s really fucking nice to be wanted. Yeah, Sam’s selfish. He realizes that now.

It’s been a month since he’s been bitten. It’s been a long, hard month since he became familiar with every part of Cas's body, getting to know each feather of Cas's wings. There hasn’t been much switching so far but he sure as hell _wants_ to take the Omega on every available surface of his motel room, the bakery and wherever else Castiel might let him - instead he’s spent the month with Cas’s cock in his ass. He isn’t complaining though. It’s a perfect cock.

He enters the bakery after closing time and his pulse jumps when his eyes find Cas - he’s at their table again, sucking on a lollipop that's turned his lips, teeth, and tongue a vibrant blue.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas rasps and Sam dies a little.

“Why is it that you’re never helping your mate when I come in here?” Sam teases.

“I’m relaxing and having a treat,” he says with a smirk before swirling his tongue along the blue lollipop. “Besides, I wanted to be here to greet you when you showed up.”

Oh fuck, oh fuck. It’s too much.

“Well, don’t stay here on my account. I can… hang out for awhile, wait til you’re done.”

Cas beams at him. “It won’t be long.”

Then Castiel is up and heading to the kitchen to help his lover.

Forty minutes later, right before Sam's about ready to give up and call it a night, Dean and Cas come out.  Dean's face is flushed and his lips are tinged blue. He looks exhausted and Castiel has major sex hair going on. It stands to reason they were fucking around and _not_ getting anything important done.

The smell of leftover slick and come on Dean and Cas's skin confirms Sam's suspicions. He can't say he's surprised. If _he_ were Cas’s mate he'd do almost any depraved thing the Omega asked.

“Hey, uh.” Dean rubs at the back of his neck. “Cas wants to know if you wanna come over for dinner on Sunday.”

Castiel snorts. “ _Dean_ wants to know as well, don’t let him fool you.”

“Really?”

Dean stiffens. “Nevermind, it was stupid, of course you don’t -”

“Yes,” Sam says, interrupting the other Alpha. “I want to, I just didn’t think _you’d_ want me to. What time?”

“Six should work.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Sunday rolls around and Dean opens the door for Sam he’s struck yet again by how fucking hot he is. The Alpha has a well-worn leather jacket on despite the heat outside and looks as delicious as ever.

“H-hey,” he says, voice cracking like a fucking teenager.

“Hi.” Sam steps inside, brushing past him carefully like he’s trying to keep distance between them.

Figures.

Dean doesn’t like how pathetic he gets, how much he _wants_ the Alpha to give him one scrap of attention. And then there’s another part of him that wants to yell _mine,_ keep Sam away from Cas. He wants to remind Sam that Castiel is _Dean’s_ and one little bite doesn't change that fact.

That’s never happened before, not like this and he feels like a fucking hypocrite.

“What’s up?”

“Since I saw you yesterday?” Dean tries to keep his tone even despite the bitter taste in his mouth, the sickening twist in his stomach. “Nothin’ at all besides work. Been awake since four am.”

“Oh.” Sam’s eyes widen, seeming genuinely concerned. “Should we do this another time?”

“Nah. Cas has been busting his ass for a good two hours. You gotta stay. I’ll probably just hit the hay early is all.”

Dean leads Sam into the living room and points at the loveseat, suddenly wishing for more furniture.

“I dunno. Seems like it’d be a little weird for me to stay in your home when you’re sleeping…”

“You’ve already fucked my mate. Little late to get shy, ain’t it?”

Sam’s mouth opens and closes a few times as he plops down on the seat. “Fair point.”

“You’re a fucking Sasquatch, so maybe I should sit in the chair? That way you can cuddle up with Cas.”

“No,” Sam says with a frown, worrying his lip through his teeth a moment. “No fucking way. If anyone’s gonna sit on the chair, it’s me. But I’m sure we can all fit with some effort. Maybe Cas can sit on your lap -”

“That would be dangerous,” Dean says before he can think better of it.

“How so?”

Dean finally sits down on the loveseat, too, trying to put space between them, but it’s near impossible when Sam’s _everywhere._ Even though they’re both Alphas Dean feels _tiny_ next to him. And Sam's scent. Fuck. It has his mouth watering and body aching. 

“Cas is a seductive little shit. He’d put the moves on us in an attempt to make this end in sex.”

“So what?” Sam asks with a raised brow. “As you’ve made perfectly clear - he’s your mate. If things get heated I can always leave.”

But the thing is, Dean _wants_ Sam to stay. Deep down, despite everything telling him it’s the last thing he should care about, he _does._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine insisted I should post today, so... here ya go. The chapter has literally nothing to do with Halloween but I'm still gonna say it - Happy Halloween everybody! Please be safe tonight.
> 
> No sex in this chapter but Sam is in a VERY dominant mood and there's masturbation, so be prepared for that. Also: drunk Sam. Also also!!! More insecure and jealous Dean.

“We can’t let him leave, Dean.” 

“Well, _ I _ could take him back home, you don’t gotta come -” 

“Guys,” Sam slurs, resting his head on Cas’s shoulder and then groans because  _ god yes. Omega.  _ Sam wants him, always wants him. “What’s wrong?” 

“You’re drunk,” Cas replies, patting Sam’s leg before withdrawing his hand. “And we need to keep you safe.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It wouldn’t be wise to let you go in this state. You’re… well. I can tell by your arousal that your Alpha is in control, Sam. Do you  _ really _ think it’s a good idea for you to go back to your motel room? Do you  _ really _ think you should be without me to keep you company?” 

“Don’t you  _ trust  _ him, Cas?” Dean asks, dragging out the word ‘trust’ slowly. “You don’t think he’ll force himself on some poor, helpless Omega if we let him leave, do you? You don’t think he’ll hurt me if I’m alone with him?”

Cas gives Dean a look Sam can’t place in his inebriated state but Dean shuts his mouth so whatever it was it probably meant nothing good. 

Sam’s brain isn’t working properly. All he can think of is burning hot  _ need _ . His stupid dick is painfully hard - has been for a while, if he’s being honest - because  _ Omega Omega Omega.  _ He’s around an  _ Omega.  _ And the Alpha inside him wants to do something about it. 

“Well, you’re in luck. Wasn’t wantin’ to leave anyway.” 

“Oh.” Cas squirms in his seat. “Well, okay then. Dean? Can he stay?” 

“Yeah, Dean. Can I?” Sam asks, voice dropping low. 

“Sure, whatever,” Dean says, shrugging. 

Sam grins and reaches out to touch the Alpha. Dean lets him. He thinks he hears Dean’s breath hitching, thinks he hears him groan ‘ _ fuck _ ’. Or maybe it’s Cas, Sam’s not sure. He caresses Dean’s forearm, trailing down to his wrist and the movement is clumsy. Uncoordinated. He’s not sure why he’s doing this, why his natural instinct is to touch Dean too and not just Cas.  Dean has strong, warm, hard-working hands. Dean’s fingers curl around Sam’s larger hand, mouth parting and Sam is - 

No. No, he can’t  _ actually  _ want this. Sam has enough scars on his body to prove what happens when you show interest in another Alpha.  He’s just stupid and flirty when he drinks. Horny. 

He yanks his hand away, breath coming faster. He has no clue what to do with his hands now that they aren’t on Dean. If he touches Cas again he will try to fuck him. And if he fucks him it’ll probably be most of the night because he likes to go a few rounds when he’s in Alpha mode. He likes to  _ knot  _ and  _ bite  _ and  _ mark  _ and  _ claim _ as many times as he can get his dick up. 

He decides the only option left is to sit on his hands and he almost falls off the chair trying to maneuver them under himself. Cas raises an eyebrow at him and Sam wants to wipe that look off his face, make him  _ scream  _ Sam’s name - 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw jerks and he stands up, moving away from the table. 

“Cas, you get to tuck him in. I’m beat.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean jerks awake while it’s still dark and it takes his eyes a few moments to adjust to the lack of light. He spends a few moments listening to Cas breathing before rolling out of bed. 

“Dean?” 

_ Fuck.  _

“Can I piss in peace before you start asking me questions?” 

Cas sighs, the sound barely audible. “I hope you know I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. I really care about you and if my behavior is causing you additional pain I’ll stop.” 

Dean rubs a hand over his face. “I’d rather not get into this right now. It’s the middle of the night, for one. For two… fuck, Cas. You know I avoid this shit when I can. But… yeah. I get that you care, man. I do, too.”  

“I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose. You know that, right?” 

Dean shuffles over to Cas, leaning down so he can give him a chaste kiss. “We can talk about this later if you really want to. I seriously gotta piss, dude.” 

“Go then. But hurry back,” Cas says, laughing softly. 

Dean kind of doesn’t wanna hurry in case Cas wants to talk some more but is also contemplating going at record speed because he might get sex out of the deal. Sex would be a nice distraction from the Alpha in their home. 

After finishing up in the restroom he can’t help but check up on said Alpha. Hopefully, the guy isn’t too uncomfortable - 

_ Holy fuck.  _

Dean hides in the shadows and watches Sam arch off the recliner, fucking into his hand, looking like a goddamn Greek god. Or maybe a model. The Alpha was so private regarding his life prior to showing up in Portland - hell, Dean didn’t even know Sam’s last name _.  _ But he could totally see him getting modeling jobs of some sort. He certainly has the body for it. 

He aches to join Sam, but he doesn’t dare. If he touches himself he’ll make too much noise and risk getting caught - that’s the last thing that he wants. 

_ If you’re so worried about Sam catching you go back to Cas, dumbass.  _

It’s not so simple, though. Not when Sam’s pretty pink mouth is wide open, not when his cock is  _ right fucking there.  _ Those hands were clumsily touching Dean’s arm a few hours ago and now they’re pumping his own cock expertly, not missing a beat. 

“Cas,” Sam says and strokes his cock faster, desperately chasing his pleasure. 

_ Cas. Right.  _

It’s enough to break the spell and Dean turns and leaves, reminded yet again that he’s not the one that Sam wants. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam's nursing a Pedialyte and chomping down on the biggest plate of eggs he's ever tried to consume - certainly more than could ever be considered healthy. But at the moment he doesn't care. He just wants to stop suffering. 

“Thanks, Dean. The food's perfect… and I'm never drinking again,” Sam groans, glancing at the other Alpha as he takes another big bite of eggs. 

“They're just eggs, dude.” 

“Yeah. The best fucking eggs I've ever had!” Sam says seriously. 

“You're ridiculous,” Dean replies. 

_ Okay, what the fuck?  _

Sam frowns. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Then why won't you look at me?” Sam demands, giving Dean his full attention. “Was it touching you last night? Did you hate it? I know Alphas don’t tend to like getting touched by other Alphas and if I misread you last night I’m sorry -” 

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Dean snaps. 

Sam winces. “Could have fooled me.” 

Dean worries his lip between his teeth and the immediate change of expression on the other Alpha’s face is like emotional whiplash. How could a guy go from irritated to almost shy in mere seconds? 

Sam knows why. It’s because they’re  _ both  _ Alphas. If Sam doesn’t leave soon it’ll probably get worse. 

The problem is Sam doesn’t  _ want  _ to leave just yet. Not without saying goodbye to Cas. 

“So, uh… besides hard labor type jobs, what sort of things have you done for quick cash?” 

Sam blinks at Dean slowly. “Not much lately. Why?” 

Dean pokes at his own eggs, not looking at Sam. “Have you, uh, ever tried to… model?” 

He can’t help it - Sam lets out a belly laugh. That is until Dean’s head snaps up and he sees the look on his face. Dean isn’t smiling. “You’re serious?” 

“Well, yeah. I don’t really know shit about you, Sammy. Why is that, huh? What are you hiding?” 

Sam shivers and he’s not quite sure why. “There might be a video of myself on the internet somewhere just, um, jerking off. There might be more than one. But I never brought anyone into my scenes -” 

“You were a  _ cam boy _ ?” 

“Is that a problem?” Sam asks, stiffening. He’s certainly run into his fair share of judgemental assholes, which is exactly why he tended to keep this information to himself. 

Dean wipes his mouth with a napkin, shaking his head. “No, man,” he rasps. “It’s not a problem at all, you just… didn’t strike me as the type. Sorry.” 

Sam chuckles. “Not the first time I’ve heard that. Listen. I’ve had an… interesting life. I know I’m keeping shit close to my chest and it’s gotta be anxiety-inducing - but I’m not a serial killer, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you. Not gonna hurt Cas. There’s no big skeleton in my closet. I just enjoy my privacy.” 

Dean nods and, surprisingly, he actually seems to be getting what Sam’s saying. “That’s cool. I’ll, um, I’ll try to be less, uh… nosy.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” Sam teases. 

Dean throws his napkin at Sam. “Ah, shuddup!” Dean says, but there’s a slight grin on his lips. 

“Make me, jerk,” Sam says with a wink even though he’s still got a splitting headache. 

Dean chokes on a bite of egg and stands up. His eyes flit about the room, unable to look at Sam again.  

_ What did I do now?  _

_ “ _ Uh, do you need the Heimlich or something?” 

“Nah. I’m, uh. I’m just gonna… go. Get Cas. Yeah. You, uh. Keep enjoying those eggs, Sammy.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Cas won't stop staring at Dean. It's not so much the fact that he's doing it and more about the  _ way  _ it's happening. Dean's bare, vulnerable, and torn open. Cas can see all his secrets. 

“What?” he finally asks, nerves frayed. God, he needs to get the fuck out of here. 

“Nothing,” Cas says, shaking his head. His eyes turn to Sam who has gotten out of his seat. “Will you be safe to travel?” 

Sam rubs at his forehead. “Oh yeah. Trust me, I wouldn't put my girl in danger.” 

“That's very good to hear, Sam,” Cas says, getting out of his seat as well. “Do I get a hug goodbye?” 

Sam chuckles despite the obvious pain he's in. “Only a hug?” His arms easily swallow Cas up, making him look tiny and delicate and Dean - 

Dean feels an upsetting urge to untangle Cas and Sam, or, fuck, at least push his way between them so he doesn't feel so damn ignored and unneeded. 

Oh, who is he kidding? He wants what Cas has. He wants Sam’s attention, too. Wants it the way Cas has it.

“I suppose you can have more than a hug,” Cas says and kisses Sam  _ hard,  _ he  _ destroys  _ that soft-looking mouth, making Sam shiver and press closer to the Omega. 

Dean bites the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he's bound to regret. He closes his eyes to keep from staring. 

“You gonna hug me or what?” Sam asks a couple minutes later, voice rough and fucked-out. 

“What?” Dean asks, eyes snapping open and that’s a mistake because Sam and Cas look  _ delicious.  _ A few buttons are undone on Sam’s shirt, showing off his broad chest. Cas’s lips are damp and swollen from the rough kissing session. 

“Who knows when I'll see you next. I'd like a hug.”

_ No way. Not happening. Nope -  _

“Sure,” his stupid mouth says. He inches over to Sam and gives him a side hug. “That's all you're getting.” 

“Oh no,” Sam says softly. “I think I deserve a real hug - and I think you  _ need  _ it.” 

Dean’s cheeks flush despite his best efforts. “I do not!” 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Don’t be like that. I feel like we keep butting heads and it’s making me think you don’t like me very much.” 

_ If you only fucking knew what you do to me.  _

Dean swallows hard. He’s about to fly too close to the sun. His wings are about to melt off and he’s going to fall to his doom - 

“Fine. Okay, yeah. We can do a real hug.”  

Sam  _ beams  _ at him and Dean’s pulse jumps. “I didn’t think you’d actually say yes.” 

And then.  _ And then.  _

Sam crushes him against his oh-so-muscular chest and Sam’s smoky scent is overwhelming Dean yet again. Oh  _ god,  _ he’s gonna smell like  _ Sam  _ after this. He’s gonna smell like goddamn  _ burning wood,  _ like a  _ bonfire,  _ because Dean’s scent is a bit woody, like a tree. Cedar to be more precise.

Their entire fucking  _ home  _ will reek of the Alpha when he’s gone. 

It’s going to drive Dean crazy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying this kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr if you wanna chat!


End file.
